This project aims to commercialize a large capacity (15 to 27 liters) cold box capable of holding a selected temperature between -20 to +20C within 1 C for 170 hours while exposed to ambient temperatures up to 43 C. It will meet or exceed the performance standards of a large cold box, long range (E4/CB.2) of the World Health Organization (WHO) Expanded Program on Immunization. Health workers involved in the shipment and handling of vaccines, blood products, and biological samples need this capability for samples or products that must be held at carefully controlled conditions for extended periods. UTD Inc. will apply several innovative approaches to an existing company held patent on a constant temperature shipment container, which uses the thermal equilibrium between two phase-change constant temperature sources to achieve a constant selectable intermediate temperature. The objective design will use state-of-the-art insulation technology to increase the relative cargo volume. Controlled variable conductors will provide easy temperature selectivity. Phase I work will include the design and fabrication of a bench prototype, design and validation of the control system, and a feasibility demonstration of the bench prototype to meet the objective design characteristics. Key research areas include the design of an insulation system suitable for mass production, and the development of a responsive and stable control system. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE